Laina Lonewander
Human female, born 15 Aut'gin, LY 841, in Triscot. Daughter of Millith; sister of Alyn I; wife of Putt; mother of Alyn, Lance, Lucia, and West. Nurse, farmer, chef, and businessperson. In 837, Laina's mother, Millith, and aunt, Brista, moved to Triscot from First Village. Records concerning them and their family are sketchy prior to the move, though it is known that they had a good deal of money and were prominent members of the community. The sisters both apparently did well after moving to the affluent village of Triscot, and were both soon married to prominent men from their new village. In 840, Millith and her husband had a daughter, Alyn, and a year later, had a second daughter, Laina. The girls were provided with good educations and both did well for themselves when they grew up. In 863, Laina married a wealthy plantation owner named Putt, and the same year, her sister Alyn married Monn, a successful mechanic and smith. Laina became a nurse, and might have continued her education to become a physician, but spent much of her time helping run the plantation, as well as raising four children with Putt. However, she was also known for having developed her own recipe for steak sauce, when she was only 16 years old, in 857. It was said that she perfected the recipe on her 57th try, after several years of experimenting. She shared the sauce with family and friends, who all enjoyed it, but it wasn't until ten years later (when she had been married for four years, and a mother to one child for three years) that she began selling the sauce commercially. She called it "Laina's '57 Sauce," after the year she'd first made it; it's unknown whether the story about it being her 57th version of the recipe is true or not. It became very popular throughout Triscot, and made for a tidy side income. Over the decades that followed, she devised several other recipes, and so was unofficially considered a chef (as opposed to just a cook), even though she never worked as such professionally. In 885, a trader named Adam, who distributed some of Putt's produce around The Land, established a company called Lembas. At that time, the new company also began distributing Laina's '57 Sauce to other villages. Laina was believed to have died along with the rest of her clan during the Battle of Triscot in 903 (at age 62), survived only by her youngest son, West, and her oldest grandson, Darius. However, in 912, it was discovered that she, along with a large part of her clan, had in fact survived in hiding for the past nine years. When the clan revealed themselves to still be alive (and using the surname "Lonewander," which had been chosen in 904 by Darius and West), Lembas once again began distributing Laina's sauce, which many people around the world said they had missed. Meanwhile, in spite of the farm having been mostly destroyed during the war, Laina continues to lead an active life, even traveling to Kurok in 916 to attend the fifth World Fair. (She is said to be a great fan of fairball.) Trivia Laina's birthday falls on "Tax Day" (see Holidays of the Land). See also *Lonewander clan Category:People